


Trace

by LadyPrussia



Series: 30 day writing challenge! [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS 10 year, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cuties, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Jungkook only has one trace left of his ex, a little giraffe plushie sitting in hand's, until something knocks on his door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shift/gifts).



> This is short I know! But I wanted to get back into writing this, and this was the only promt that wouldn't leave my head with the word trace!

Jungkook looked at the little giraffe plushie he was holding in his hands, the fabric was worn and slightly wet from the idols tears. This was the last trace there were of Mingyu in their formerly shared living space… Mingyu… His Mingyu… His lying cheating asshole of an ex. **  
**

Why did he miss him so much? He should be happy! They had just had their 10 year celebration as Bangtan, he was out and proud. His fans still supported him, his group still supported him! He had so many things to be proud of, but here he were on his birthday crying over the last trace he had of his ex! How pathetic were that!? Specially since he could just turn on the fucking tv and he would see his stupid face.

Maybe he got to see Yugyeom instead, nothing better than seeing your former best friend turned boyfriends fuck toy! He should be over this! Why did he miss him so much?

As a knock sounded on his door he was almost sure that it was Namjoon-hyung, bangtan’s leader had taken him even more under his wing than when he were 16 and had no idea what the fuck he was doing. One of the reason’s was probably that if anybody understood idol x idol gay romances at this point it were Namjoon, even tho the older man wasn’t out yet his on off relationship with both Jackson and Mark made even Jungkook dizzy.

“Go away hyung I don’t want to celebrate! I want to sit here and hate my life in peace!”

“I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday,” The voice from the other side of the door were very much not Namjoon, instead it belonged to a certain tall Seventeen member.

Jungkook should ignore it, he really should. Mingyu had taken his hard and shattered it to pieces, he didn’t deserve for Jungkook to open the door and talk to him! The thing was that Jungkook did it, he opened to door still holding the toy giraffe loosely in his had “Mingyu…”

“Hey Kookie,”

For a moment they just stood there looking at each other, Jungkook would lie if said that Mingyu didn’t look like shit, the bags under his eyes were worse than he had ever seen them before even under the worst of comebacks, his roots were showing clearly Mingyu had skipped a few too many trips to the hairdresser, the already lanky man had lost a few kilos as well his skin having lost its normally healthy glow. The thing was that even trough all that, he was still the most beautiful man Jungkook had ever seen.

“Why are you here?” Jungkook were actually afraid of the answer, he were afraid of getting disappointed if the answer he got weren’t the one he wanted.

“I wanted… No needed to see you. Even if you are never taken me back, which you shouldn’t cause I don’t deserve it. I still needed to tell you that I love you, and that you are worth so much more than sitting alone on your birthday cause your ex boyfriend is an idiot.”

Mingyu were standing awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to another awaiting judgment, the only thing Jungkook could say were “Why did you do it? Why did you do that to me, I trusted and loved you with everything, why weren’t that enough?”

The taller just looked away clearly ashamed of himself “I got scared.”

“Of me?”

“No… Of us, we were getting so serious, and then Jihoon said a joke about how I would wake up in years and regret all of it. Since this is my first real relationship, I were stupid and then I were drunk and Yugyeom were there, and he was so much like you.” Mingyu looked so sad and ashamed of himself “I were stupid, and I know there is no forgiving me for what I did, but please stop being sad Kookie you deserve so much more than that.”

For a second the seventeen member were afraid that the shorter would actually hit him, but instead he suddenly had his arm’s full of a very warm Jungkook “I fucking hate that I love you much,” were mumbled into his shoulder as he closed his arms around Jungkook and hugged him close.

“I know… I know love.”

“I have cried so many stupid tears over you you fucking jerk!” it sounded like Jungkook was actually crying again, wetting the fabric of Mingyu’s shirt.

Said seventeen member just buried his face in the shortest hair “I am so sorry, I would do everything to take it back, it is true that you don’t know what you have until you lose it.”

“You never lost me,” and with that Jungkook got up on his toes to press his lips against Mingyu’s, as the two idols got lost in each other like so many times before the giraffe plushie dropped to the ground, Jungkook didn’t need it more, he had Mingyu back.

It wasn’t easy for the two of them to start with, Jungkook still struggled trusting Mingyu sometimes and he still couldn’t look at his best friend, but time healed all wounds. They had bad moment’s like everybody else, but this time they would work through it and 5 years later when Jungkook walked down the aisle Taehyung and Jimin as his bridesmaid's cause fuck gender roles, he regret nothing. Mingyu was his happy end.  

**Author's Note:**

> Words left for the prompt:
> 
> Day 12. Another place, another time  
> Day 13. Lipstick track marks _ Jiyong x Seungri  
> Day 14. Run  
> Day 15. Tactil  
> Day 16. Ink _ Taekwoon x Wonshik  
> Day 17. Red _ Taehyung x Hoseok   
> Day 18. In my sights  
> Day 19. Breath - Jackson x Namjoon  
> Day 20. Closing in  
> Day 21. Haunted _ Seokjin x Jungkook for bubungoc13  
> Day 22. Needle _ Namjoon x Jungkook  
> Day 23. Ashes  
> Day 24. Cold hands, cold feet  
> Day 25. I know _ Jin x Suho  
> Day 26. Settle down _ Namjoon x Seokjin  
> Day 27. Note _ Johnny x Ten  
> Day 28. Fireworks _ Hoseok x Taehyung for BalancedEclipse  
> Day 29. Wait  
> Day 30. Subtle Mark x Namjoon


End file.
